sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Michelle Borth
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | education = | alma_mater = Pace University | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2002–present }} Michelle Borth (born August 19, 1978) is an American actress who has portrayed characters on The Forgotten and the HBO series Tell Me You Love Me. Borth plays Catherine Rollins on the CBS crime-drama Hawaii Five-0. Early life and education Borth was born and grew up in New York City. Her mother is of Italian origin, and owns a home improvement business. She has two younger brothers. She aspired to become a gymnast in youth but after getting in trouble over drugs, she discovered acting at a camp. She matriculated at Pace University, receiving a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Theater and Art History in 2001.Lopes, Tiffany. "Stars of Pace: TV", The Pulse (Pace University weekly newsletter), August 6, 2012. Retrieved November 27, 2017 Career Borth's previous credits include the films Wonderland, Trespassers, The Sisterhood, Silent Warnings, Rampage: The Hillside Strangler Murders, and Komodo vs. Cobra; and guest appearances on the Supernatural episode "What Is and What Should Never Be" and the Law & Order: SVU episode "Trade". She also appeared in Burger King's "Lunch Break" advertising campaign. She was also featured in John Mayer's "Bigger Than My Body" video. In 2008, she wrapped the independent film TiMER with Emma Caulfield and Desmond Harrington, and appeared in the Endgame Productions comedy film, A Good Old Fashioned Orgy with Leslie Bibb, Lake Bell, and Jason Sudeikis. In 2009, she was a cast member of ABC's ''The Forgotten'', appearing in 17 episodes, including part of the 2010 season. In 2010, she also guest starred on the TNT TV series Dark Blue double-episode season finale. In 2010 Borth appeared in the 2010 version of Hawaii Five-0 on CBS where she appeared as on and off Steve McGarrett's girlfriend, Lt. Catherine Rollins, a Navy Lieutenant. On March 26, 2012, CBS announced that Borth would become a cast regular on Hawaii Five-0 for seasons 3 & 4.CBS official Hawaii Five-0 website with Season 3 reference Retrieved 2012-03-26 On March 27, 2014, it was announced that she would not be returning for the fifth season, with the reason for her departure left unknown. However, she would return in the show's 5th-season finale as a guest star. In July 2015 it was announced that Borth would have a recurring role in the first three episodes of the show’s 6th season. On September 8, 2016 it was announced that Borth would be returning as a guest for the show's 150th episode. On March 19, 2018 it was announced that Borth would once again be returning to the series as a guest star for the 8th season's twentieth episode. She will return again for the eleventh episode of season nine. She also starred as Canadian Forces surgeon Major Rebecca Gordon on Global's new Canadian Drama Combat Hospital which was cancelled after its first season. Filmography Film Television References ;General * * * External links * Category:1978 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:Living people Category:Pace University alumni Category:Actresses of Italian descent